O Casamento de Harry Potter
by Ninah Black
Summary: Gina e Harry vão se casar.Mas durante as duas semanas que antecedem o casamento muitas coisas irão acontecer!
1. Apresentação

Essa é a primeira fic que eu publico aqui no ffiction... ainda não sei direito como o site funciona,mas tudo bem... hehehe

É bem simples ,e na verdade é uma shortfic... E é depois da Guerra. O Harry finalmente toma coragem e pede a Gina em casamento.Mas pessoas invejosas,os new comensais (novos comensaiss... tipo os new nasistas),fofoca,intrigada,ciúmes doentio podem acabar com esse sonho de casamento...

Esperem e verão!!!!!!!!!! hauhauhauhauahuaha.

espero que todos que lerem a fic gostem... xD

**Agradecimentos:**

**BaBi Evans**: vc me aguentou pedindo ajuda pra postar aqui no site... hehhe sem vc,eu tenho certeza que não estaria aqui no momento. rsrsrsrsrs

**Hannah** : aii sem nem o que falar!!Cara,tu é minha MELHOR AMIGA.Só tenho o que agradecer a vc!!Pois vc me apresentou Harry Potter,Fanfics... hehehehehe nussa Naninha te amuh infinitamenteeeee!!!!!!!!!

**Lisa Black e Gween Black**: olhos brilhando de admiração apesar de vcs não saberem (hehe) são uma inspiração pra mim!!Tanto a Lisa quanto a Gween são um dos motivos de eu ter me viciado em fics dos marotos...

J**.K Rowlling**: sou sua fã numero 1 guria (ou seria mais apropriado Sra?)!!!!!hushsuhsuhsush MUITO OBRIGADO por ter criado Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VIVA VC!!!hauhauhauhaushaushuashuash

Bjuss

**Ninah Black**

**PS: ** eu só posso usar o pc no fim de semana,salvo alguns dias da semana que eu dou uma escapulida pra "ver quem está online no msn" e postar no meu flog. www(ponto)loverupert(ponto)floguxo(ponto)com(ponto)br... rsrsrs por isso eu provavelmente vou postar nos fins de semana e feriados.


	2. Sonho ou realidade?

Êêêê... olha o primeiro capitulo aí...

Acho que ficou bem legal... xD

Bjussssssssssssssssssssssssss

--------------

**Cap 1 - Sonho ou realidade?**

Gina acordou sorridente. Sonhara que seu namorado,Harry Potter, a havia pedido em casamento com uma linda declaração de amor... Fora tudo tão perfeito!E o anel então?Era com uma bela pedra verde, que lembrava muito os olhos de seu amado.

Automaticamente a garota (que agora já era uma mulher) olhou para sua mão esquerda e percebeu que aquilo não fora um sonho... Ela realmente iria se casar com Harry!Uma onda de felicidade percorreu todo o corpo da garota e ela resolveu se vestir para ir à casa de sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger que depois da Guerra contra Voldemort havia casado-se com seu irmão Rony para contar a novidade. Vestiu uma calça jeans,seu fiel all star vermelho,uma camiseta preta e uma blusa de frio de malha da mesma cor.

Aparatou em frente à casa de Mione.Bateu a campainha duas vezes até que a porta foi aberta por Rony.

-Gina? – Indagou o rapaz um tanto surpreso.

- Não,Ronald, papai noel.

-Muito engraçadinha.Vamos, entre. – convidou abrindo a porta. – A Hermione ta arrumando o café e não me deixou ajudar.

- Até imagino porque . – disse a moça.Rony não tinha muito jeito com tarefas domésticas.

- Amor,quem é? – uma voz feminina veio da cozinha.

- A Gina! – respondeu Rony.

- Gi!!! – ela largou o que estava fazendo e foi abraçar a amiga. – A quanto tempo... você está linda,adorei o seu corte de cabelo!

- Harry também adorou.Disse que fico mais bonita com o cabelo grande.

- Já tomou café?Venha!

- Brigado Mione,eu acordei e vim direto pra cá.Quer ajuda?

- Não obrigada!Pode se sentar em um desses banquinhos aí.

Gina se sentou em um banquinho e ficou olhando a amiga cozinhar manualmente (a lá moda trouxa).Até que passados uns minutos foi reparar na falta do irmão.

- Cadê o Rony?- perguntou.

- Se arrumando pro trabalho.- a outra respondeu.

- Mas hoje é sábado!

- Ele é auror se esqueceu?Tinha uma reunião importante... pensei que você soubesse!

- Não fiquei sabendo!Mas,como vai o trabalho Mione?

- Exaustivo Gi!

Nesse momento Rony entrou pela porta da cozinha.Estava muito elegante.Vestia uma calça jeans escura,camisa uma camisa vermelha e blusa de frio de malha preta.

- Tenho uma coisa pra contar. – revelou Gina- É melhor se sentarem.

Mione ficou curiosa.Rony apenas se sentou,sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

- Então, o que é? – Perguntou Rony impaciente.Tinha uma reunião importante oras!A irmã caçula ainda estudava para se tornar curandeira,nem mesmo tinha noção de como o chefe da seção dos Aurores era exigente.

- É Gi!!Conta logo,antes que a curiosidade me consuma! – exclamou Hermione.

- O Harry... – começou Gina.

- O que ele fez? – interrompeu Hermione.

- Bom... ontem a noite,ele apareceu lá em casa...

- E...?

- ele...

- O quê ??

-Será que dá pra você parar de me interromper Hermione? – pediu Gina irritada.

- Desculpa... mas o que foi o que o Harry queria?

- Ele me pediu... Em casamento!!! – respondeu a outra sorridente.

- Ai Gi,isso é ótimo!Mas... seus pais já sabem? – exclamou Hermione.

- Acho que sim... ele deve ter falado com eles né?

- Eles sabem. – afirmou Rony. – Harry pediu que eu fosse com ele,vocês sabem pra ele pedir sua mão... sabe,ele realmente teve ter reunido muita coragem,pois por coincidência,foi um dia antes do casamento do Jorge (que fora na semana anterior) e estavam todos os nossos irmãos por lá...Enfim,meus parabéns Gina. – abraçou a irmã.

- Que lindo... – suspirou Mione.

- Bom,eu vou indo,estou atrasado. – Deu um selinho na esposa e abraçou a irmã.

- Tchau meu bem – despediu-se de seu marido.

- Adeus Rony!! – disse Gina. – Bom,eu vou também tenho que estudar!

- Tchau Gi!! – Hermione deu um beijo em sua cunhada – e parabéns!!

------------

É isso,ficou bem legal né?Acabei de dar os últimos retoques... semana que vem tem mais !!!


End file.
